


Tamed Lion

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Crypt Sex, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Reunion Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Waiting, mention of Jaime/Briene, mention of Jaime/Brienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Jaime's been captured and returned to King's Landing to await the judgement of his queen. A judgement that he's all too intimately familiar with.





	Tamed Lion

He shifted position, grunting slightly as the ropes inevitably tugged at his balls.

They had tied him well, at her instructions of course. It had been humiliating at the time or would have been. Jaime had been curiously numb ever since he had been first captured. He truly hadn’t known what Cersei’s reaction would be. Her rage could last as long as the winter, burning bright as ever. She never forgave those who had wronged her even when they were children. Jaime had admired that in her.

The darkness in the crypt grew more immense. He had lost track of how long he had been there.

He was still fairly certain she would want to see him again which was why he couldn’t die yet. Not until he had seen Cersei. She had to see him.

The question was when?

It had been humiliating too when the Stark boy had captured him and kept him in chains. Or it should have been. At times Jaime wondered if Cersei had gotten all the pride and he simply didn’t care. Or if by virtue of being known as the Kingslayer for so long, now it simply didn’t matter anymore what people thought of him. Let them see him in chains. What did it matter?

It had mattered what Brienne thought of him. He couldn’t change that. Nor could he explain it. It had been him and Cersei for so long, the thought of someone else, another woman, had never entered his mind. And then he had grown to admire Brienne. And then, perhaps foolishly, he made her that vow and he found he took vows seriously. Because Brienne mattered. Cersei hadn’t understood and for once he hadn’t known how to explain. He didn’t know how to explain how someone outside of their tiny bubble of a world mattered to him and that the vow he made mattered to him. And she had felt betrayed even though he had never meant to betray her. He never _would_ betray her. But he couldn’t continue as though nothing had changed.

Frustration, familiar and painful gnawed at him and he shifted again, tears pricking his eyes as the ropes pulled tight once more. This time a faint groan escaped him.

“I hope you’re listening.” He murmured. He fixed his gaze upon the stone. “I hope this pleases you in some way.” Even to his own mind the words mocked him as surely as Cersei would have done if she had been there.

She had always enjoyed this sort of game, for it had been a game before and Jaime had delighted in her delight. He had never been ashamed in that either. Perhaps he should have been, but no. The first time she had looped a rope around his wrists after a day of riding, he had felt a thrill go through him and never regretted it.

Now though, it wasn’t a pleasure now, nor a delight and it was never intended to be. Not this time. That’s why she had let guards bind him, instead of doing it herself. The hands impersonal and rough upon his body this time, rather than the careful care she always took.

He shifted and felt the strain again. Somehow he managed to stifle the groan welling up in him this time.

“If you’re not here I’m not going to perform.” He was aware of how childish it sounded to the empty room. The statues mocked him.

Still he pressed his thigh together in the hopes of quelling the growing interest there.

“How long is this going to take?” He called to the dark. Nothing. Even the company of the guards was a respite from the silence. But he didn’t want them. He wanted her. Even if her presence only brought an end to all of this. He still wanted her.

He had started dreaming of Cersei a fortnight after he had ridden away from her. In his dreams things were as they had been ad then not. Sometimes he dreamed of that bold halcyon time when she had ruled and not cared one whit who knew that her brother shared her bed. That had been a curiously sweet time, even as everything else fell apart.

Jaime sighed.

“The longest you ever left me before was two hours.” He mused. “And you were displeased that time, though not with me.” Their father had caught her dressing in boys clothes and taken her off to his study for a lecture.

When she had finally reappeared, she had simply climbed atop his cock where he lay restrained and naked and ridden him in wild sweet ecstasy until they had both finished, panting and sweating in the summer heat.

“You make a very pretty boy.” Jaime had whispered and Cersei had laughed, her breath warming his cheek. “As pretty as you?”

He sighed again. “Cersei.”

Still nothing. He swallowed tightly.

“It wasn’t…how you thought.” He began, even as he knew it was a mistake. She wouldn’t want this spoken of here. She didn’t want it spoken of at all. She didn’t want its existence. But here it was and she had placed him there.

“I didn’t make that vow because I loved Brienne or wished to leave you. I never wanted to leave you. I simply thought the threat from the North, beyond the wall, was greater than we had known. And because I do care what happens to this stupid land because you do, because you’re here, for sake of.” He stopped. He still didn’t know if she had been telling the truth when she said she was pregnant again. and he didn’t truly care whether she had lied or not. He loved her for her own self and though he had come to love his children in time, and mourned when they died, it was Cersei his heart belonged to.

But it had been Brienne who reminded him of what it was to be a knight, who had seen him for more than merely the Kingslayer when no one else did.

“I do care for Brienne.” He whispered. “And I can’t change that, Cersei.” He wasn’t sure he would change it if he could have. He admired Brienne, her fierceness and her pride and her swordplay. She was a formidable, magnificent woman and even now he didn’t know if she was still alive or not.

The white walkers had been just as he feared, worse for he had never imagined beings such as those in his childish nightmares. Those dreams were always of disappointing his father.

But the walkers had been real and now half of the land was ravaged because his sister refused to acknowledge the existence of them. Even though she had seen it with her own eyes.

“They were real.” He whispered to the dark. “They _are_ real. And if we’re to have any kind of hope,” he bowed his head and gasped as the ropes pulled up sharply in response. His cock swelled with blood and Jaime tried to inch his thighs apart to ease the arousal but it didn’t help as he had already known.

The moan escaped his lips this time. “You gagged me once.” He remembered. He had been too enthusiastic while they were visiting another hall and she had used one of her scarves. He still could smell her perfume.

“Cersei.”

And still there was no answer.

Jaime paused. He knew the depths of his twin’s rage and what could stoke it higher, and by choosing to, it might bring her here.

“Come and ask me then.” He called. “Ask me the question you’re longing to ask.”

The stone grew colder. He shivered as a faint chill blew through the crypt. Was that someone coming down the steps?

He glanced down at the ropes surrounding his thighs, turning his head slightly to test the one around his neck. If he started strangling would she send someone then? For once he doubted himself.

He spread his thighs a little further.

She wanted to know; it ate away at her. He knew it did. For he had shared those burning questions. We are no longer the same people we once were. Could they return to each other now? It could be a choice this time. To have known other people and still return to the one you love. Was that not better? To have the choice?

He hadn’t used to think so. But he couldn’t return to the way it had been. Things had changed, _he_ had changed and Cersei had changed too.

He leaned his head back, gazing up at the darkness, letting the ropes tighten around his neck.

“I loved you so much when we were children.” He had never known another. He had loved her through childhood, into adolescence and onward into manhood. He had given up Casterly Rock for her. It had meant nothing without her.

He let the ropes tighten to an almost unbearable hold and then dropped his head again. His breath was ragged in the dark. His arousal had not gone away.

Jaime sighed. There were times he had hated his sister, yes, but he had never not loved her too. He wasn’t sure he was capable of not loving her. Even with the things she had done, in spite of or because of them, she was still the most ferocious, beautiful, agonizing woman he had ever known, could ever hope to know.

She was part of him and apart from him and he didn’t know if things could ever mended between them. But he loved her too much still, he had to see her.

And so he waited, there in the dark, and the cold stone and the silent crypt for her to come to him.

And come to him, she eventually did.

She stood there silent in the darkness, just looking at him.

Jaime shifted his stance, knowing she couldn’t see the full state of his pained arousal but she knew. She had specifically left him here till he was at this point.

She waited and Jaime drew a ragged breath. “Do you want to know then?”

“Tell me.” A cool pained voice of his dreams spoke.

“It was…” Jaime started and then drew another breath.

He _couldn’t_ tell her, could he? He had dreamed of this, what it would be like to stand before Cersei and face her. Of course, in those dreams he had been standing and she forgave him. Not tied on his knees, desperate for her touch. In those dreams she welcomed him home.

He wasn’t naïve enough to believe that in his waking hours. But in his dreams it was impossible not to. In his dreams, she raged, she struck him, her fists beating against his chest, and then her fingers curled in his hair tighter and then drawing his mouth down to hers.

“Well?” Cersei’s voice broke through his fog and he blinked, stirring faintly and then exhaled sharply as the ropes pulled even more, his cock strained to the fullest arousal it could.

He could come from one touch alone if she would only touch him.

“She was a companion, a fellow knight who somehow I knew I could trust and have my back in battle.”

“Congratulations on fucking a knight.” Cersei said dryly. “I’m sure Sir Loras would have accommodated you if you had wanted that before.”

His mouth twisted wryly. “Perhaps, and perhaps if you had married him after all it would have come to that.”

“I was never going to allow that.” Cersei cut him off, her hands tightening at her side.

“I know.” Jaime gazed at her hands. “All I wanted was for us to be together.”

“You certainly have a strange way of showing it, leaving when I had need of you. When I had shown the whole of the seven kings that I didn’t care who knew that you shared my bed, that we fucked.”

“I know.” Jaime dropped his gaze to the stone floor. The skirt of her dress brushed the stone floor. How  many times had he let his fingers wander up those skirts to make her gasp.

It didn’t matter apparently that the threat had been true, that they had faced the walkers again and again, fighting them back only to be forced to retreat themselves.

The danger had only been part of it. It had been difficult, fighting alongside men who didn’t trust him. Jaime had known it would be, that as simple as it was to him, that was not the case for others. There had been men who wanted to kill him, who hadn’t wanted to let him into their counsel. They didn’t trust him now, if had any of them ever trusted him.

 And then Brienne had stepped forth and spoken.

“Let him join us.” She looked around. “We have need of every sword in this fight, and he wields a sword better than any man here.”

Because of her they had grudgingly accepted him into their battles and counsels and then later he had found himself at the door of Brienne’s tent.

“There’s a pallet here if you want it.” She said, starting to remove her armor.

“Thank you.” Jaime said.

“It’s only a pallet.”

“You know what I mean.” He removed his sword belt. He suddenly felt extremely weary. Riding away from King’s Landing had been one of the most difficult things he had ever done. Even now when he thought of Cersei and how far away she was, it caused a dull ache in his chest.

“You didn’t have to come.” Brienne said quietly.

“Yes I did.” He turned and faced her. “I couldn’t stand back and not do anything.”

“I know.”

He searched her face carefully. There was no judgement, no disgust, nothing.

Brienne had touched his arm briefly and then moved away. He followed her with his eyes but said nothing. She had looked at him once more, and then blown out the candle, leaving the tent shrouded in darkness.

Now Jaime took a deep breath and looked up into Cersei’s eyes. “Cersei.”

She gazed back at him, her eyes hooded. Once he would have known exactly what she was thinking but now.

Jaime gazed at her and said. “It was need…it was comfort, and yes, lust.” He licked his dry lips. “I laid with her. I wanted her. But I wanted something, that comfort, solace, the knowledge that I wasn’t alone.”

“You didn’t have to be alone.” Cersei hissed. “You chose that.”

“ _You_ gave me no choice.” Jaime roared. The sound vibrated off the stone walls, leaving the silence all the more empty as it died away.

“We were waging war like no other war we had ever fought before. Facing creatures we had never seen, even believed in.”

She half turned her head away, even now resisting the truth that was right before her.

“I may not care about the rest of the world, but I want us, you and I to stay alive. I wanted to stay alive. I wanted…”  

“Is that all you wanted?” The words were so quiet he almost couldn’t hear them.

“No.” Jaime murmured. “I wanted you.”

“After being with her.”

“Did you want me any less after any of them?” Jaime returned, stung in spite of himself. “Did you ever even want me?”

“How can you ask that of me?” Cersei cried out. She stepped closer, close enough that he could see the pulse fluttering at her throat.

“You were always my choice. From the very start, but there was no choice. You were my own self, until you became a stranger to me.”

“The dead were rising.” Jaime couldn’t hold back. “We had to face that.”

She came even closer, staring into his eyes. “Tell me then, would you do it again?”

He wanted to hold her, to reassure her, to tell her how he had thought of her every day, dreamed of her every night. But with his arms restrained he could do none of that, so instead he merely said, “Yes.”

Her eyes flashed.

“Because you’re still alive. I’m alive. The castle stands. The land will heal.” He stared at her. “I would do anything to keep you alive, do you truly not know that?”

She gazed back up at him. “If I hadn’t had you brought here…”

“I would have stayed with the northern army until the last remnants of the walkers were gone.” Jaime said quietly.

“And then?”

“And then I would have come back to face my queen and beg her forgiveness.”

“And your sister?”

“I would seek her forgiveness too.” Jaime whispered.

“Show me.”

The fire coursed through Jaime’s veins. “Untie me.”

“No.” There was the faintest spark in Cersei’s voice that made him start to smile.

She moved to the side of the dais upon which he knelt and climbed the few steps. There she reached for the rope around his neck and for a moment it tightened and Jaime’s breath hitched, and then the rope fell away and the pressure eased in his cock.

Cersei walked around to face him, placing a hand on his jaw, tilting his face up to look at her.

“On your back.” She lowered her hand to place it on his chest and slowly Jaime laid back. The stone was cold upon his bare back but he had no thought saver Cersei as slowly she raised her skirts and straddled his hips.

Her hands reached for the ropes winding around his shaft and loosed it, freeing his swollen cock. Her fingers stroked lightly along the hardened flesh and Jaime shifted and then she sank down upon him and he closed his eyes as her heat rushed over him, overwhelming him utterly.

A quick slap upon his cheek brought him sharply back to his sentences.

“Keep your eyes open.” Cersei’s eyes burned into him. “Don’t you dare..”

“All I’m thinking of is you.” Jaime said.

Maybe she believed him, maybe she didn’t. but it was true.

Cersei rose up and sank down on him again, making Jaime groan. There was no comparison, there was only Cersei. There had only ever been Cersei. Being with Brienne had been what he said and he hadn’t regretted it, but Cersei was his heart, his self, more than that. She was his world. Without here there was nothing and for that simple truth he had fought to get back to her and he would do so again.

Cersei remained silent, but moved faster, her hips riding him rhythmically.

“I want to touch you.”

She shook her head, but she rested her hands on his chest as she rode him. Her hair, grown longer again, though not as long as before, but long enough, nearly to her shoulders, fell forward, covering her face.

“Cersei.”

She bit her lip as she drew close to completion, squeezing tightly around him as she uttered a sharp harsh cry. Her body shuddered and her eyes closed, until her body stilled and she pressed her hands against his skin and then she rose up off him.

“Cersei.”

She smoothed her skirts and looked at him. “Your queen thinks you might need more time to reflect upon your actions.”

Jaime stared in disbelief as she made her way down the steps and towards the door. “And my sister?”

She paused, right at the door and he waited, half expecting her to leave without giving him any answer at all, leaving him in the dark still aching and alone. His cock throbbed as waves of pained arousal shot through his thighs.

“Your sister…missed you.” Cersei whispered. “And is glad you’re back.” She stepped out and the door closed behind her.

The guards returned and redrew the ropes tight once more. Jaime was dimly aware of their presence as they prodded him back upon his knees, laughing at his cock, but he ignored them, listening to the words repeating in his head.

_Your sister missed you and is glad you’re back._

Jaime drew a faint unsteady breath and released it. In the dark he knelt there, and smiled.


End file.
